Oreimo Episode 04
"There's No Way My Little Sister Would Go To Summer Comiket" is the 4th episode of Oreimo. Synopsis Kyousuke spends another morning playing one of Kirino's eroge; this time, it's has the features of a fighting game. When Kirino finds out that he hasn't finished the game, she shows disappointment, even though she just called her brother "as splitting image of an erogamer". Although Kirino knows how to play the game itself, she decides to refer him to sites all over the Internet providing detailed information on the game, which she referred to as Siscalypse. After being reminded by his sister to not leave his room tomorrow while she receives a visit from her friends, Kyousuke returns to his room and uses Kirino's laptop for some research. After that, he decides to play Siscalypse once again, only to give up after seeing Kirino's progress in the game. Soon, Kirino's laptop receives a message from Saori. Kyousuke decides to reply, and there, she discovers that Saori is the reason for Kirino's online losing streak and her recent mood swings. Kyousuke then uses the chance to get back at Kirino for forcing him to play Siscalypse and asks for Saori's help, which she accepts immediately. thumb|left|230px The next day, Kirino gets the visit she has been expecting; her classmates Ayase and Kanako have just arrived. After asking her visitors to go upstairs, Kirino scolds at Kyousuke for making himself seen by her visitors. Kyousuke goes to his room to play Siscalypse and, after wondering why he decided to play in the first place, slumps on his bed while Kirino chats with her visitors inside her room. Kyousuke soon finds out that he can hear their conversation from his room, and provides a distraction to keep him from eavesdropping, to no avail. However, when Ayase shifts the topic to him, he suddenly becomes curious about it, and after hearing the cruel remarks from his sister and the reactions of her visitors, he decides to leave his room. After receiving a package from a certain Saori Makashima, Kyousuke sees Kirino going downstairs and is shocked about the box of cosmetics in his hands, which she remarks as "so expensive that even she can't buy it". As Kirino snatches it from his possession, Kyousuke receives a call from Saori. They talk about the box, and Saori reveals that the box contains a set of doujinshi from SisCalypse and Meruru. thumb|230px Kyousuke is shocked to hear this, and he storms to Kirino's room to steal the box which is in the hands of Kirino's visitors. It triggers a pursuit between the two siblings which ends in a take down; Kyousuke's hand lands on Kirino's breast and Kirino is positioned under her brother. To make things worse, Ayase and Kanako saw the aftermath of the pursuit. Because of that, Kirino orders him to stay outside, and the incident also stained Kyousuke's credibility. Kyousuke plans on returning back in when Ayase calls him back. Ayase appears to understand why Kyousuke wanted to keep the contents of the box a secret, and apologizes in behalf of Kirino. Ayase also introduces herself and exchanges contact information with each other before leaving. Inside Kirino's room, Kyousuke finally has the chance to scold his sister for what happened earlier. However, Kirino stubbornly puts the blame on Kyousuke, who made friends with Saori without her knowing. Kirino then asks her to take him elsewhere... a place where even Ayase can't accompany him. The Summer Comiket. With Saori's help, Kirino and Kyousuke participate in their first-ever Comiket with her and Kuroneko. They wait for hours under the summer sun, and even Kyousuke and Kuroneko are becoming impatient as well. After hours of waiting, they finally arrive inside the venue. Kyousuke and Kirino are shocked at the amount of participants, which form a sea of people leading from outside in. Kuroneko soon reveals that she has participated yesterday, and Saori has participated for the third day in a row. They soon enter the hall where the various doujinshi are on sale, and Saori decides to ask about the artists that Kirino loves the most, which are mostly people whom Saori is familiar with. Saori then decides to take her, Kyousuke and Kuroneko along. Outside, Kyousuke notices the many cosplayers on display and remarks on how they are able to fight the heat despite wearing cumbersome costumes. Kirino then comments on Kuroneko's "normal clothes", which the former calls as "attire by characters from Maschera". Kirino then removes the blazer Kuroneko wears, and despite the latter's remarks, even calls Kuroneko cute without the blazer, which made her blush. Soon, they head off to the industry booths, where merchandise are located. Kirino runs to the Alice+ booth, which is the booth of the maker of the SisCalypse game. However, when they go to the booth, they find out that the exclusive copies of SisCaly available in Comiket are sold out, Kirino is disheartened. It is only when they discover another way to grab a copy when her hopes were restored. It turns out that the booth launches a contest which gives prizes (including the exclusive event CD) to the person who would defeat the staff, which has taken down 50 challengers in three days. Kirino decides to play the event, and was quickly defeated. Saori decides to join as well, but ends up losing as well. thumb|left|230px Much to the shock of everyone, Kuroneko wins against the staff. However, she decides to give it to Kirino instead. The conversation between the two cheers up Kyousuke and Saori, who both know how the two interact with each other. The day of the Summer Comiket is over for Kirino and the others; while she shows her joy for having so much stuff to bring home, Saori talks to Kyousuke about her intents on bringing them along in the event. Soon, an unexpected sight unfolds: Ayase seeing Kirino in front of the venue. Adapted From New Characters *Kanako Kurusu Trivia Other Anime References The Summer Comiket is referenced in the anime Haganai, episode 11, ''where a shot of Kyousuke, Kirino, Kuroneko and Saori are heading towards the entrance. It is not know whether or not if this was intentional or if this was an advertising ploy. Cultural References An official illustration by '''Na-Ga', who is in-charge of character design for Angel Beats!, depicts Kirino and Kyousuke drawn in his/her personal drawing style. Quotes *'by Saori: '"Comiket can certainly be pretty harsh, but if you put your all into it, you can find all sorts of fun." Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes